Shadow Mystic Force Rangers
by JadeWolf96
Summary: Shortly after Nick leaves, a new evil rises and a new prophecy is reviled. With Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow gone the rangers did not stand a chances. Now with the others kidnapped and Daggeron in a magically induced coma, Madison must fight alongside a new ranger team. But Mystic Mother has another plane for the former blue ranger.


**Summary: Shortly after Nick leaves, a new evil rises and a new prophecy is reviled. With Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow gone the rangers did not stand a chances. Now with the others kidnapped and Daggeron in a magically induced coma, Madison must fight alongside a new ranger team. But Mystic Mother has another plane for the former blue ranger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my OC.**

_**~Everything happens for a reason~**_

_Long ago before the master first rose when Mystic Mother or Rita Repulsa was a young girl, dark magic was not considered evil just as light magic was not considered good. It was just like everything else in the world, simply opposites. Until when Rita was a teenager, a dark wizard used his dark magic to cause pain and distraction. Once the wizard was destroyed the Tribunal of Magic fearing that history will repeat itself, declared the practice of dark magic to be evil, and anyone found practicing it will be punished by death. The law stayed in places till one day when a dark witch named Selena, who had helped defeat the evil wizard was ordered to be hanged with her lover Helios. Before they were killed Selena foretold a prophecy._

"_**A great evil will rise up and use the magic that you have foolishly declared to be purely good magic. Trained to be a solider of light a witch who lost everything to the light will turn to the comfort of the dark and find her true potential as the moon's worrier. Five years she will walk alone till the warriors of the shadow need their mentor. True loves kiss shall save the sun's champion and reunite him with his beloved moon, but not without having to fight threw fire's jealousy. Only when the light and dark fight as one will their true foe fall."**_

_The exciter pulled the lever and everyone tried to forget Selena's words. All but Rita who even as Lord Zedd's evil queen could never forget the dark witch's prophecy that would still rang threw her head as she lay awake because of Zedd's snoring. When the Snow Prince brought forth Leanbow, Calindor, and Daggeron, she was shocked at how much Daggeron looked like Helios in fact the only thing that separate the two sun knights were their dark eyes, Daggeron's were filled with caution while Helios were full of mischief. From that day on she made sure to always have at least one eye watching over him at all time._

_Call her evil as much you want but she was glad that Daggeron was turned into a frog, because the only way he could ever turn back was by true love's kiss. For 20 years Rita waited till a certain blue ranger was saved by a certain frog knight. But alas her victory was short lived because of the dame red ranger. Ugh Red Rangers! They gave her headaches!_

In Rootcore the Mystic Rangers (minus Nick) stood around the crystal ball which was acting up but instead of the usual black smoke, the smoke that swirled in it was gold. "Clair do you have any idea what the crystal ball is doing?" Xander asked. Clair shook her head as she flipped through some books, while Daggeron and Madison looked through the Xenotome. "Honestly no," she sighed. "It means that the evil that is approaching uses light magic," Madison said as her eyes skimmed the Xenotome for more information.

"What that is impossible evil only uses dark magic, not light," Veda said confused. "Um no, dark magic is not truly evil, just as light magic is not truly good. It is how you use the magic that makes it good or evil," Madison scowled as she slammed the Xenotome a little harder than necessary. "Maddie your wrong darkness is evil, and light is good," Claire said as if Madison was a young child. Her dark eyes narrowed at the blonde sorceress.

"Claire, Madison is right whatever type of magic this new evil uses we must be cautious, especially since we no longer have are ranger powers," Daggeron said before a fight broke out. Claire flushed in embarrassment as she saw the truth in Daggeron's word, while Madison just stared at the Xenotome, confusion in her eyes. "Madison could you stay behind please?" Daggeron asked as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Veda looked at her sister who meted her eyes. "Go on sis I will catch up to you later," Madison smiled. Veda seemed to expect her answer and left with the others. As soon as Veda leafed the room Madison leaned forward and rubbed her temples. "Madison are you ok?" she sighed and looked at Daggeron. "I honestly do not know what is bothering me. The staring dreams I have been having, this new treat, the others closed minded or the fact that I had pretty much just stood up for dark magic," Daggeron got a weird look in his eyes at the mention of dreams.

"You have been having dreams?" she nodded. "Will it is the same dream. It takes place on a battlefield, a creator that looks like a humanized Pegasus in armor and a humanized unicorn are leading dove like creates fighting the power rangers, but the symbols on the helmets are different, the blue rangers is a guy, the green rangers is girl, and the fighting styles are different than the others. In fact the only fight style I recognize is the black ranger's," she paused and bit her lip, "Which is mine, and all of the rangers are using dark magic," she holds her breath an waits for his answer.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" he asked. "I first had it about a week after Nick left," she sighed. "I do not know what to say about your dreams, but I can tell you that once many thought the same way as you did, but you should be careful on who you tell your believes to," he warned as he squeezed her shoulder and left. "Psss Maddie I have something for you," Jenji said appearing out of his lamp holding a thick black book.

"This might help, but do not let anyone know that you have it. If the Tribunals find out that you have it, they will have are heads!" the cat said, shoving said book into Madison's hands before he ran off. The book in her hands was the same sizes as the Xenotome when it was closed, on the cover it had a spell seal on it with two circles, and on the outer ring were five small circles with a symbol in each circle. The first one was red with the head of a dragon; the next was blue with a musical note in it, followed by a yellow circle with a lightning bolt, then a pink one with a bat in it, and finale a green circle with a mountain in it. The inner circle had only four small circles with symbols in it, the top one just below the red circle was with white with a pile of snow, the next one was gold with the sun in it, flowed by a sliver one with a cloud in it, the lastly a black one with a sliver crescent moon. Sliver lines intertwine the circles.

Before Madison could open the book an explosion came from outside. Placing the book on the table she ran outside to see what happened, Daggeron close behind her, outside the others joined by Matoombo and Itassis, standing across from them was the Pegasus creator wearing white armor from Madison's dream. "Hello Rangers, I am Artus Guardian of Light Magic. I am here to offer you a role in my quest to rid the world of dark magic. Prove your alliances with me by destroying those terrors," Artus said in a deep monotone voice as he pointed at Matoombo and Itassis. "Um no, a snow ball has a better chances lasting in hell then us destroying these two," Vida glared planting herself firmly in front of Matoombo, while the others nodded in agreement.

"If that is your wish then so be it. I will then start my quest with the dark magic users and you Dark Witch," Artus' voice snarled while he glared at Madison. "Maddie's a dark witch?" Clare whispered to Xander. "She has the eyes of the night so she is destined to the path of darkness," Artus said glaring at Madison. He summoned a dubble bladed sword and dropped down into a fighting stance. "Purifying Slash!" he bellowed slashing his sword, a golden dish flew from the sword and went straight for Madison's chest.

Everything became as if she was watching a recording on her video camera in slow motion. She vaguely heard her named being called out but soon she felt someone push her out of the way of the slash. She looked up just in time to see Daggeron take the attack for her. "Daggeron!" she yelled as he was sent flying threw the air. He hit a tree a few yards away from where he was standing and the hit the ground as if he was a rag doll. Madison shot up and was Daggeron's side in an instead.

"If you refuse to help me then so be," Artus raised his sword, "Ego voco Columbas," a spell seal formed and dove-like creatures came out of it. "Impetus!" he yelled, and the Columbas attacked the other rangers, Matoombo, and Itassis. "Hee, hee your friends will never defeat my beloved Artus," a female voice giggled behind Clair. She quickie turned around to find a humanoid Unicorn in long flowing pink and white robes grinning evilly. "Not as long as I am around," Clair hissed. "Hehe let me introduce myself, I am called Amor," the Unicorn said before she attacked Clair.

Madison looked up, her eyes cold as a starless night sky. "What did you do to him?" she hissed out. In a flash Artus had Madison pined to a tree with his sword pressed against her neck. "He is in a magically induced coma, that attack was light magic at its purest form. Since the knight is a light master he absorbed the light magic causing his own magic to over flow. His body shut down to protect himself form harm because of the magic over flow," Madison growled under her breath as she kicked the Pegasus away from her.

Amor threw Clair to the ground by Vida, Chip and Xander, while Matoombo and Itassis where throw to the side. **"Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!"** the unicorn yelled. A golden spell seal forms around the former rangers and Clair, turning them into light and sent to the sky. "NO!" Madison yelled as she watched helplessly. Artus smirked then threw Madison into the same tree that Daggeron was thrown into. She hit her head hard on a branch and blacked out as she fell on top of Daggeron.

Suddenly the Snow Prince's personal spell seal appeared and he and the Mystic Mother appeared. "We may not be able to interfere, but we can help," Mystic Mother glared. She waved her wand and within Madison's reach a mystic morpher appeared, but instead of it being the black and gold one of her last morpher this one was black with a sliver design and dark blue crescent moon. Madison's eyes snapped opened and she grabbed the morpher. "Magical Force Shadow Force!" she yelled. The spell seal that was on the book that Genji gave her formed around her, consuming her in a black light. She now stood in a black and silver cape less version of her Mystic Ranger uniform with a crescent moon on her helmet. "Loyal as the night…. Black Mystic Shadow Ranger!"

Artus snarled, raised his sword then charge at her. "Moon Shield and Night Blade," A black shield with a sliver crescent moon and a bastard sword with a black halt appeared in Madison's hands. Artus brought down his sword hard down onto Madison's. "Your prejudice ways will be the end of you," she hissed calmly before she dropped into squat, swung her leg out and kicked in Artus' ankles. She slammed her sword into the ground and yelled, **"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** a sliver spell seal formed around him and Amor, who ran to his side the moment that he hit the ground, and then they were sent and sealed into the sky.

When the evil duo where gone Madison demorphed as she dropped to her keens and started to cry. A gloved hand touched her shoulder; she looked up to find Mystic Mother watching her. "That seal will only last for five years. They will be back and they will want revenge. You need to prepare," Snow Prince said kneeling in front of Madison holding the book that Genji gave her. After tacking the book from the Snow prince's hand, she stood and went to Daggeron's side. "Then I better get started," Madison said as she opened the book.

**Hey its JadeWolf96 here are the translation:**

Ego voco Columbas- loosely it means I summon Doves

Artus- close, firm, tight; thrifty; dense, narrow; strict; scarce, critical; brief;

Amor- love

**Ps the sentences in bold were spells used by DC comic book hero Raven.**


End file.
